Adonis Malévolo
by Alya Morrigan
Summary: [AVISO] Lucius Malfoy: la frialdad personificada; sin embargo, el encuentro con Roxanne, una prostituta muggle, pudo haber desencadenado en él sentimientos distintos al asco
1. Default Chapter

**(¯`'·.¸ Adonis Malévolo ¸.·'´¯)  
**  
Escrito por:  
**[ Alya Morrigan ]**

El crepitar de la leña en la chimenea era el único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación. No había otra luz si no la producida por el arder de las llamas, cuya proyección en las paredes lograban el efecto de extrañas y misteriosas sombras. Algunos cuadros decoraban el lugar; paisajes de zonas lejanas en las que la lluvia era la gran protagonista. Una mesa de madera en forma rectangular se ubicaba al fondo del salón, y sobre ella unas cuantas plumas y pergaminos estaban. Una lámpara mágica de hierro sin encender se ubicaba en una esquina, solitaria. Y justo frente al fuego, descansaba un sillón de cuero negro.  
  
  
Daba la impresión de que el cuarto estuviese desocupado. Pero sentado en el sillón, se encontraba el dueño de todo el lugar; a él pertenecía toda la mansión, y sobretodo, esa habitación que representaba para él un sitio en donde podía pensar tranquilamente, y en el que nadie podía entrar excepto él. Puesto que una de sus tesoros más preciados estaba allí... un recuerdo tangible de _ ella_.   
  
  
El sujeto en cuestión sostenía en una de sus manos una copa que contenía un líquido rojizo, del que salían pequeñas nubecitas de vapor. La mano derecho, que estaba libre, descansaba sobre sus piernas. Su extremada palidez le daba un aspecto lúgubre, inclusive, fantasmal, a pesar de estar vivo... Su cabello, rubio platinado, se encontraba desordenado por primera vez en mucho tiempo... sólo en ésta fecha se permitía "liberarse" de alguna manera. El color grisáceo que coloreaba sus ojos era una de las características físicas que más resaltaban en él, ya que además de lo poco común de esa tonalidad, con ellos expresaba la gelidez que lo embargaba, o quizá _tenía_ que ser así para no mostrar "debilidad", pero como quiera que fuese, sus ojos jamás habían mostrado algo más que odio... ¿o no?. Sin duda, un hombre muy sensual. Una mezcla entre ser tórrido y glacial. Lo que debe, y no debe hacerse -a su parecer-.   
  
  
_Lucius Malfoy: un adonis malévolo.  
_  
  
Hoy era el aniversario; habían pasado exactamente 14 años de no saber absolutamente nada de ella. Parecía que la vida se hubiese encargado de desaparecerla, o quizá era su destino el que sus caminos se separaran tan rápido como se encontraron. Y eso le dolía, secretamente le dolía, aunque como era de esperarse, no lo demostraba; pero en su soledad tenía que admitirlo, tenía que aceptar que la extrañaba... Y la ironía acompañaba ese sentimiento... ¿Cómo alguien que pasó contigo un minuto de tu vida puede significar tanto?. Y la respuesta no llegaba... o quizá él ya la sabía, pero decirlo abiertamente le provocaba sufrimiento, y alguna u otra lágrima que no salía a la superficie... sólo se quedaba adentro, punzando de vez en cuando.  
  
  
- Hace 14 años que te vi... por primera y última vez... -murmuró el sujeto en un susurro apenas perceptible.  
  
  
_**[Flashback]**_  
  
  
Una docena de personas vestidas con túnicas negras, y encapuchadas, se encontraban alineadas de tal forma que hacían un círculo, en cuyo centro uno de ellos hablaba pausada, pero fuertemente, e incluso con un ligero tono de agresividad.   
  
  
- Ya es la hora... Si seguimos cuidadosamente el plan trazado por el Señor Tenebroso todo saldrá a la perfección -dijo, malévolamente.  
  
- Pero.. Lucius, ¿no crees que es un tanto apresurado? -preguntó uno de los integrantes del círculo.  
  
- Puede ser, pero hay que cumplir con las órdenes, así que es mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento -ordenó tajante el alto hombre situado al centro.   
  
  
Todos empezaron a moverse. Al parecer, ya tenían muy claro qué era lo que iban a hacer, y todo se valía para cumplir con el objetivo trazado: acabar con muggles. Hoy se llevaría a cabo uno de los golpes más fuertes contra ellos; además, atacando en esa zona despistarían al enemigo; y así, su Lord conseguiría alcanzar la plenitud del poder. Nada podía fallar. Nada.  
  
  
Con paso marcial salieron del bosque en el que se había suscitado la reunión antes del ataque. Caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros al este, donde se establecía el centro de la ciudad. Las luces de los postes alumbraban tenuemente las calles, y el pito de algunos vehículos que pasaban con gran velocidad molestaba sus oídos. Las ganas de matarlos crecía, pero había que esperar a posicionarse en los lugares ya marcados, y entonces podrían disfrutar aniquilándolos.  
  
  
Llegaron a una esquina. El líder se detuvo... ¿por qué?. Ni él mismo lo sabía; tan sólo no quería avanzar más, no por temor, sino por algo que inconscientemente lo empujaba en otra dirección.  
  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? -quiso saber uno de mortífagos allí presente.   
  
  
¿Qué podría hacer?... ¿Estaba bien o mal dejar que ellos continuaran solos?. De todas maneras, su presencia no era muy necesaria; su misión no era asesinar, sólo supervisar que los pasos ya establecidos se hicieran... y, nada malo podría ocurrir, así que...  
  
  
- Sigan ustedes -ordenó el líder.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Lucius?. ¿Te acobardaste? -siseó otro, altanero.  
  
- Por supuesto que no -escupió el sujeto de cabellos rubios-. Además, yo tengo el mando aquí.  
  
- Bueno -gruñó el segundo en hablar-. Entonces, ¿por qué no seguimos?.  
  
- Ya les dije: sigan ustedes. Yo... vigilaré ésta zona -concluyó.  
  
  
Algunas miradas se cruzaron; sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. Prosiguieron con la marcha, salvo Malfoy, quien esperó unos minutos allí, hasta que los otros llegaron al otro extremo de la cera, donde se vislumbraba un callejón, y se perdieron en la oscuridad.   
  
  
Lucius estaba confundido... ¿les había ordenado que siguieran sin él?. Quizá eso más adelante le traería algunos problemas; pero, por única vez en su existencia quería hacer algo que le dijera su instinto; y el impulso le decía que debía estar solo, hacer una corta caminata, y pensar... ¿Pensar en qué?, sin contar el hecho de que estaba en área muggle... algo, realmente asqueroso.  
  
  
Sin percatarse del paso del tiempo, y del lugar donde lo habían conducido sus piernas, el Slytherin de pronto se encontró en uno de los suburbios que rodeaban al bosque. Los muros de las calles estaban rayados con groserías, algunos corazones flechados, y dibujos inentendibles. En una de las esquinas había un grupo de mujeres en ropas... "menores". Inmediatamente Lucius supo a qué se dedicaban: eran prostitutas.  
  
  
Siguió caminando otro poco. Se dio cuenta de que a unos metros de distancia, una muchacha salía por la puerta de una especie de casa, pero por su vestimenta entendió cuál era el trabajo de la chica...  
  
  
Ella caminaba muy rápido; prácticamente estaba corriendo, a la vez que se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de evitar que le viesen las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Y por estar así, chocó contra alguien, a quien no había visto...   
  
  
- Lo... lo siento -balbuceó la chica; su voz ahogada a causa del llanto; a la vez que levantaba la vista, para encontrarse con un par de ¿inexpresivos ojos grises?.  
  
  
El hombre la observó... Tenía el cabello levemente rizado, de color rojo intenso, casi cobrizo, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Su piel estaba levemente tostada, quizá por los rayos del sol, o porque era su tonalidad natural. Era de estatura normal, aunque parecía pequeña en comparación con Lucius, quien medía 1.91 m. Era delgada, muy delgada, pero aún así tenía bien formadas las curvas de su cuerpo, las cuales estaban a penas cubiertas con una micro falda, un top, y unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al rubio, fueron los ojos de ella, los que eran verdes claro, siendo el borde exterior del iris rojo. Y detallando sus facciones se percató de algo importante... ¡era una niña!, es decir, era muy joven, ¿cuántos años podría tener?, ¿16?, ¿17?.

**No tienes que encender la luz roja  
Aquellos días han pasado  
No tienes que vender tu cuerpo a la noche**

- No te preocupes -murmuró él, quien se había sorprendido de su propio gesto, es decir, ¿él siendo amable con alguien?.  
  
  
Lucius se dio cuenta de que la chica temblaba de arriba a abajo, ¡y no era para menos!. Con esas cosas muggles, y el viento fuerte que soplaba, cualquiera tendría tanto frío, así que sin pensarlo mucho, le ofreció su capa -la de mortífago, que era la que llevaba puesta-, quedando sólo con su túnica de mago.  
  
  
- Gracias -dijo ella, mientras se ponía la capa, la que obviamente le quedaba bastante holgada.  
  
- ¿Quieres... tomarte algo? -preguntó Lucius, sin tener la más remota idea de dónde habría algún sitio para tomarse alguna bebida, y menos a esa alta hora de la noche.  
  
- No, no se moleste -susurró ella, un poco más tranquila.  
  
- No es molestia -afirmó él-. Y... ¿Necesitas algo?.  
  
- No... Pero, ¿podríamos... em... caminar un rato?.  
  
- Claro -aceptó el rubio. Sin duda, ésta sería uno de esos momentos inolvidables... ¿por qué hacía todo aquello?, ¿lástima?.   
  
  
Después de eso, ambos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo definido, aunque quizá ella sabía a dónde iban... Se movían en un silencio levemente incómodo; como si quisieran hablar, pero sin estar seguros de qué decir, o si las preguntas podrían molestar al otro, o si simplemente prefería permanecer callado.   
  
  
Finalmente, llegaron a un puente que conectaba la entrada del bosque con el de la ciudad, y en el que el rubio había estado minutos atrás - y como era de esperarse, no dijo nada-. Se detuvieron, y apoyaron en las barandas que evitaban que alguien cayera al río que por debajo de la construcción corría.  
  
  
- No eres de aquí... -afirmó ella, quedamente.  
  
- No -corroboró Malfoy, ligeramente sorprendido-.   
  
- Es difícil, ¿sabes? -confesó ella, más relajada, como si estuviera dispuesta a hablar.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Lucius, dispuesto a escucharla.  
  
- Hacer esto... Es asqueroso -y sus ojos se empañaron.  
  
- No tienes que hablar -ofreció él, apenado.  
  
- No, es que... necesito desahogarme. Pero si te molesta...  
  
- No, en absoluto. Continúa -pidió Malfoy. ¿Qué lo hacía comportarse de esa manera?.  
  
- Es la segunda vez que lo hago... Sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo de una manera tan... vulgar. Sentir los labios de un desconocido sobre mi piel, su saliva... y... y... Es asqueroso -finalizó la chica, con leve temblor en su voz.  
  
- Oh, lo lamento -se disculpó él, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo, es más, jamás lo hubiese hecho.  
  
- Debes pensar lo peor de mí, ¿verdad? -afirmó ella.  
  
- Claro que no -dijo sinceramente-. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.  
  
- Es sólo que... no pareciera que fueras de ese tipo de personas, ya sabes -admitió la muchacha.  
  
- No está en mí el juzgar -concluyó él; además, ¿qué otra cosa podría decirle?, ¿que era un mago, mortífago, y que asesinaba a muggles -y otros como él-?.  
  
  
Ella alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él; viéndose durante unos segundos, hasta que ella regresó la vista al río.

**N****o tienes que ponerte ese vestido esta noche  
Hacer las calles por dinero  
No te importa si está mal o está bien**

- Generalmente la gente se aleja de mí... por esto... ¿Por qué tú no? -quiso saber ella, un poco sonrojada.  
  
- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -dijo Lucius, a modo de pregunta.  
  
- Es lo común -comentó la chica.  
  
- Yo no soy del montón -aseguró el rubio; sin asomo de burla o ironía.

**Jamás te humillaría  
Tengo que contarte únicamente cómo me siento**

- No quise ofenderte -se disculpó ella-. Y dime... ¿cómo te llamas?.  
  
- Lucius. Lucius Malfoy -anunció-. ¿Y tú?.  
  
- Roxanne... -susurró-. Sólo Roxanne.  
  
  
"Sólo Roxanne", pensó Lucius, quien a la vez se preguntaba mentalmente cuándo él había dicho algo así, o mejor aún, ¿cuándo podría ser simplemente Lucius?. No el mago, ni el mortífago, ni el odioso o maldito hombre. Tan sólo ser él mismo; poder descubrir sentimientos distintos al odio, a la maldad. Sin pensar en las apariencias, en el qué dirán, en interpretar un papel dentro de una sociedad o grupo. Pero es que no podía... ¿o no quería?... ¿o sí quería pero era un cobarde?.  
  
  
- Roxanne -llamó él-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?.  
  
- 17... casi 18 -una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.   
  
- Yo tengo 24 -comentó-. Te llevo unos cuantos años.  
  
- Podrías ser mi abuelo -dijo ella divertida, y obviamente bromeando.  
  
  
Lucius se permitió reír un poco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así, transparente, por algo gracioso que le decían. Sus risas en más de una década sólo eran de sorna, burla, asco. Pero ésta vez era diferente, y seguía sin saber el por qué.  
  
  
- Posiblemente -afirmó, siguiéndole el juego.  
  
  
Instintivamente, el rubio sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pañuelo de seda negro. Se acercó un poco más a la muchacha, y empezó a limpiarle el rostro, como si quisiera borrar con ese gesto el rastro de dolor que reflejan las lágrimas que por las mejillas de ella rodaron.

**Así que quítate tu maquillaje  
Te dije que no te lo repetiría otra vez  
Es un mal camino**

- Las estrellas tienen magia, ¿no crees? -comentó ella, proponiendo otro tema de conversación... ¿o era el mismo?, ¿o así era ella?.  
  
- Así es -reiteró él, sonriendo internamente por el hecho de la mención a la palabra "magia"... Si ella supiera...  
  
- Quisiera ser una de ellas -confesó Roxanne, casi en un susurro.  
  
- ¿Por qué? -quiso saber el rubio platinado.  
  
- Porque son libres, Lucius. Yo quiero ser libre.  
  
  
Libertad... ¿alguien podría vivir en libertad plena?. Tal vez. Pero es un término difícil de aplicar en la vida.   
  
  
Libertad para pensar.   
  
Libertad para soñar.   
  
Libertad para hablar.   
  
Libertad para llorar.   
  
Libertad para reír.   
  
Libertad para sentir.   
  
Libertad para amar.  
  
  
- Yo también quisiera serlo -confesó él.  
  
  
Roxanne no preguntó nada más. A lo mejor podía entender a lo que se refería él. A lo mejor pudo prever de alguna manera que él llevaba una prisión interna. Que estaba encadenado con esposas de maldad y de miedo. Que tenía ganas de volar, pero que no se atrevía a hacerlo, porque el temor de dejar tierra firme era mucho mayor que el de surcar el cielo.  
  
  
Lucius también calló. Quería decirle tantas cosas a Roxanne. Quería abrazarla y entre susurros confesarle que él la acompañaría, que él estaba dispuesto a luchar junto a ella, a dejarlo todo; que no importaba lo que ellos hacían, sino lo que eran. Que en un segundo ella había logrado despertar en él sueños que había reprimido con el transcurso de los años. Que su mundo habría cobrado un nuevo sentido. Que no necesitaba una varita cuando la magia surgía cuando estaba en su compañía. Que su mirada, su sonrisa, y sus ganas de vivir, habían logrado que su corazón renaciera de las cenizas.  
  
  
Pero no dijo nada. Y cuando sus labios empezaron a gesticular algunas palabras, escucharon ruidos que provenían de la ciudad, y que se aproximaban rápidamente.  
  
  
Lucius supo de inmediato lo que sucedía: ¡eran ellos!. Ya regresaban... ¡y la matarían!, ¡y él no podría hacer nada! ¡Nada!. Podría interponerse, y entonces acabarían con él también, pero eso ya no le importaba, le tenía sin cuidado lo que pasaría con él; pero por primera vez tenía a alguien que había logrado penetrar en su interior, que compartía el mismo sueño que él; y el sacrificio de su vida tampoco serviría de mucho, porque entonces sin duda acabarían con ella.   
  
  
Y ella no merecía morir, ¡no lo merecía!. Ella podía alcanzar su sueño, ella podía ser libre. Ella era inocente, ingenua; es cierto, se había prostituido, ¿y eso qué?, las marcas en su cuerpo no equivalían a marcas en su alma. Y su espíritu estaba bien; ella estaba bien, sin dejarse amedentrar.  
  
  
¡Qué difícil! ¡Qué difícil decisión!. ¿Qué hacer?. Y entonces la contempló una vez más: su rostro mostraba la incertidumbre del no saber qué eran aquellos ruidos y risas siniestras, ajena de la verdad… Y no pudo contenerse… la estrechó contra sí mismo es un intento desesperado de no escuchar ni vivir otro momento que no fuese ese abrazo. Y pudo percibir el aroma que ella tenía; eran jazmines; dulce y refrescante.  
  
  
Sus ojos se empañaron, pero no derramó ni una lágrima… Y tras pensarlo, tomó una decisión.  
  
  
- ¡Corre! ¡Rápido! -ordenó, aunque no con voz fuerte-. ¡¡Corre!!.  
  
  
Lucius se giró un segundo hacia la dirección de la que provenían las risas sádicas, y cuando se volvió, ella ya no estaba. ¿Cómo desapareció tan rápido?. Quizá conocía el bosque, pero... ¿En tan poco tiempo?. Bajó su mirada, confuso, y en el piso encontró una extraña, pero bella rosa azul... y ella... no estaba.

**Yo no te compartiré con otro hombre  
Sé que estoy decidido  
No tienes que encender la luz roja  
Te amo desde que te conozco**

_**[Fin del Flashback]  
**_  
  
Toc, toc, toc. El llamado a la puerta de su despacho sacó a Lucius de sus pensamientos.  
  
  
- ¿Sí? -dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
- La cena está servida, señor -anunció alguien, cuya voz sin duda era la de un elfo doméstico.  
  
  
Lucius no respondió, como era su costumbre. Se puso en pie, y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a su escritorio. Colocó la copa - con el líquido prácticamente intacto - en la superficie de la mesa, y abrió uno de los cajones... y de él, sacó una caja de cristal; levantó la tapa, y cogió con su mano izquierda la flor que allí dormía: una rosa azul... la misma que había encontrado hacía 14 años... y que por alguna desconocida razón, no había marchitado.  
  
  
- ¿Dónde estarás?. ¿Qué habrá sido de ti?. ¿Serás libre? -soltó al aire, sin esperar recibir una respuesta a cambio.  
  
  
Besó la flor genuinamente, y murmuró con mezcla de nostalgia desgarradora... 

_**Roxanne...**_

**[Notas de la Autora]**  
  
  
Quiero agradecer a **NaT**, quien leyó este fic primero que nadie, por darme su opinión sincera, por estar ahí cada vez que la necesito, y por ser una amiga maravillosa ^^ Le dedico este fic por cumplir más de 3 años que nos conocemos.. sí eran 3, ¿verdad? ^^;; bueno, de todas maneras, lo importante no es la cantidad de tiempo, sino la intensidad. Muchas gracias ^_^  
  
  
Em… para ser sincera, este fic me gusta, es decir, me satisface. No sé por qué, pero se me ocurrió la idea de que tal vez **Lucius** (que me encanta!!) en algún momento de su vida pudo plantearse eso: ser libre, o luchar por ser libre. Además, está el hecho de que quise dar a entender que una persona puede significar mucho para ti, aunque sólo compartió contigo una mínima parte de la vida.   
  
  
Por cierto, la canción que sale en el fic se llama "_Roxanne_", y es del grupo **The Police** ^^ sólo que está traducida ^^UUU y realmente es preciosa! Adoro esa canción!! ;_; e idolatro a **STING**!!! Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo!!!!! Es lo máximo!!!!!  
  
  
Em… ^^;; Si desean dejar algún comentario y/o crítica constructiva, pues será bien recibida ^^   
  
  
En fin… nos estamos viendo!! ^.^

**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·.¸ ã£¥ã Mø®riGãN¸.·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)  
**  
_soledad y perversidad son las compañías que señala mi constelación guía_


	2. Agradecimientos

_**[ Notas ] **  
  
  
_Bueno; primeramente agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, tanto a aquellas que dejaron sus comentarios, como las que no. Realmente aprecio mucho sus opiniones, ya que ellas estimulan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo, y de mejorar ^^ además, de alguna u otra manera ayudan a que uno se sienta agradado ^^UUUU  
  
  
Leí que quieren una continuación... em, y bueno, me parece que esta historia queda bien tal cual está; es decir, que perdería parte de su esencia si hago una continuación, además de que un "encuentro" entre** Roxanne **y **Lucius** produciría en él "felicidad", y no es porque quiera torturarlo, pero es que la gracia está en que él no la vuelva a ver... Ella forma parte de su pasado, de su presente, y de su futuro, está resguardada en su corazón, pero no es el destino el que estén juntos ;_; suena un poco cruel, pero es la verdad ;_; **Lucius** debe estar junto a **Narcissa**, porque la **Q U I E R E**... o sea, yo pienso que él sí la quiere, pero claro, **Roxanne** equivale a la Libertad... pero ella ya no está, y esa es la realidad ;_;  
  
  
Y bueno, paso a responder los reviews ^^U

**· MELLIZA · **  
Bueno, muchas gracias ^^ me parece bien que tengas esa idea respecto a Lucius, ya que él es un ser humano cualquiera, que tiene sentimientos... y me gustaría leer tu "versión" respecto al "hombre" que es Lucius. Me gusta que te haya encantado el hecho de que Roxanne sea una prostituta; además, yo no visualizo a una "puritana" junto a Lucius .  
  
**· Drew Riddle ·**  
Qué bien que te haya gustado este enfoque de Lucius; a mi parecer es un personaje muy rico para explotar, además de que casi nadie le presta atención ¬¬U y bueno, él también es mi suegro! =P y mi amante, por supuesto ^.~ respecto a tu pregunta referente a Roxanne... la respuesta es no, o sea, ella no es una bruja... ^.^ y tu otra pregunta... pues, arriba respondí ^^   
  
**· Aislinn ·**  
Muchísimas gracias *^^*   
  
**· alien2506 ·**  
jajajaja me gustan los aviones, me gustan los aliens... ¿eso quiere decir que me gustas tú? O.o jajajaja muchísimas gracias! ya sabes que tus comentarios y opiniones son prioritarios para mí ^.^ y bueno, comparto tu opinión en lo referente a que somos humanos, tenemos distintas reacciones, y somos capaces de experimentar distintas sensaciones y deseos; y Lucius es una persona! no sé por qué se lo visualiza como un ser "malévolo" ¬¬ en lo que respecta a lo que le pasó a Roxanne... pues ya lo sabes ^.~ y... ABAJO JAMES POTTER! uh? O.o VIVA ** TERRY GRANDCHESTER**! ^.~  
  
**· Sakura-Corazon ·  
**Miles de gracias por darme un 10! ^_____^ me agrada muchísimo que te haya encantado la historia, y es muy gratificante el saber que eres una "fan" ^^UUUUUUU y bueno, Lucius tiene muchos aspectos que aún no han salido a la luz, porque después de todo, él también es de carne y hueso... y mira qué cuerpecito XD  
  
**· Liza ·**  
uh?... O.o no, no habrá continuación ^^;;  
  
**· Leia-Pandora ·**  
Eh... no tengo la menor idea respecto a si George Michael hizo un cover de "Roxanne" O.o y bueno, Lucius es un hombre... no sé por qué siempre lo ponen como malo ;_; además, él también tiene su identidad, sus sueños... pobre! yo lo consolaré XD y sip, está mundo está enfermo, lleno de prejuicios, y estupideces, no sé a dónde llegaremos si seguimos así ¬¬* o bueno, sí sé... "autodestrucción" -.- que de hecho...  
  
**· Lina Saotome ·**  
Me alegra mucho el que me hayas felicitado, y no tan sólo por la trama del fic, sino por los "detalles" como presentación y estética, que hacen que la lectura sea más agradable -lo que influye bastante a la hora de leer un fic, ¿no?- ^^ y definitivamente, Lucius es un personaje espectacular XD de alguna parte Draco tuvo que heredar los genes para ser el cuerazo que es XD y bueno, se siente bien el saber que la visión de Roxanne haya generado un cambio en tu visión respecto a los prostitutas -los prejuicios son una de las peores cosas que existen-. Y bueno, muchísimas gracias!!!! ^______^   
  
**· abraxas ·**  
Concuerdo contigo en el hecho de que a Lucius siempre lo ponen de malo ¬¬U y te entiendo! él es "malo", pero también tiene su corazoncito! el que sea un desgraciado, racista, clasista, asesino, cruel, inexpresivo, y gélido, no implica que no tenga sentimientos! ;_; em, mejor ya no sigo "defendiendo" a Lucius -.- y me encanta que te haya gustado el final que le di, o sea, que conservara su personalidad, que estuviera centrado, además... ¿te imaginas a Lucius buscando a una persona quién sabe en dónde? O.o no, no, esas actitudes "pasionales" no van con él ^^;; em... ¿qué pasa con Roxanne? bueno, eso, em.... soy mala ^.^ quizá ese día también estuvo pensando en Lucius... quizá ^.~   
**  
· Adarae ·**  
Muchas gracias ^^UUUUU  
  
**· May Potter ·**  
Gracias, muchas gracias ^^ Cierto, con esfuerzo podemos mostrar una faceta diferente de un personaje, pero claro, sin que pierda su esencia... Y pues, respecto a la continuación, pues no... Además, me parece que Lucius no iría a buscarla... su corazón y su pensamiento están una vez al año con ella, esté donde esté... qué mal por Lucius ;_;  
  
**· Stellah Lhuderl-Hirl ·**  
¡¡Muchísimas gracias!! Me halaga enormemente el hecho de que mi fic casi te haga llorar; y "Roxanne" es una canción que me encanta, claro que la prefiero en voz de Sting que el sujeto este en la película MR ^^;; y pues, no hay continuación -.- ellos no pueden estar juntos ;_; aunque quizá de alguna u otra manera sí lo estén, ¿no crees? *^^*  
**  
· Phoenix.G.Fawkes ·**  
El que te haya gustado mi fic, a pesar de que Lucius no es uno de tus personajes favoritos, es súper gratificante para mí! muchísimas gracias ^^ 

Bien, esos son todos! **M U C H Í S I M A S G R A C I A S ** nos estamos leyendo!! ^^

**(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·.¸(¯`'·.¸ ã£¥ã Mø®riGãN¸.·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)¸.·'´¯)  
**  
_soledad y perversidad son las compañías que señala mi constelación guía_


End file.
